


Destiny Pentober Day 15 - Favorite Location

by Legacy_Fireteam



Series: Destiny Pentober 2020 - Legacy Fireteam [15]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Festival of the Lost (Destiny), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legacy_Fireteam/pseuds/Legacy_Fireteam
Summary: A lone Guardian stands over the Pyramid on Luna, itching with regret and fury.
Relationships: Male Guardian & Female Guardian, Original Guardian & Original Guardian
Series: Destiny Pentober 2020 - Legacy Fireteam [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950664





	Destiny Pentober Day 15 - Favorite Location

# Favorite Location

###  _Written by Advocate_

After the victory at Six Fronts, humanity grew complacent, almost overconfident. Their hubris became more and more prominent, growing like a cancer behind voices of valor and triumph. It was that very hubris that lead to an incursion on the Moon, approved by the Consensus against the pleas of Lord Shaxx, his narrow victory at Burning Lake a fraction of the bloodshed to come. The incursion failed. Countless Guardians of all stripes were lost to the hive, the prince of darkness himself cutting down thousands personally. The Moon was abandoned. Wei Ning was dead. They called it the Great Disaster, and it would never be forgotten. 

Many years later, in the depths of the Hellmouth, a lone Hunter peered down at the blackened pyramid that had etched itself into the very core of the rock. While he stood there, watching and waiting, a figure - no, a nightmare - floated next to him, silent as a ghost and appearing as such. 

"Why do you plague this system, pyramid?" whispered the Hunter, gently sliding his fingers along the grooves of his pistol.

The nightmare beside him spoke, soft as death and just as certain.

"It is nothing of a plague. It is your salvation. It-"

"It is _not_ what you say it is. It reeks of..of _lies_. It should not have kept me in there for so long." The Hunter snapped, whirling around to face the ethereal figure with a sudden rage. 

"Why do you think it did? You are much stronger now because of it." Undaunted by his outburst, the nightmare circled and drew closer, the red mist of its form seeping into the air around him with a suffocating intensity. The Hunter steeled himself, unaffected. 

"You are feared by those you hunt down. It gave you this power...power that only It may grant you." 

The Hunter remained silent, and after a moment, he turned away. His grip on the pistol tightened as he held it to his side, his stride slow and decisive as each step brought him farther from the object of his torment.

"I will rid the Moon of this abomination, and avenge the dead."


End file.
